


Sensitive

by Drarina1737



Series: Kink List [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarina1737/pseuds/Drarina1737
Summary: "That's really embarrassing, Vikto-ah." Yuuri let out a moan when his mouth touched his rim for the first time."You want me to stop?""No, no, please"





	Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

> For kink 36, Rimming, from my [kink list](http://drarina1737.tumblr.com/post/170871368888/a-list-of-69-kinks), requested by lorienleylines on tumblr.

"Hu-uh. Viktor? What are you doing?" Yuuri asked, unsure as why was Viktor ignoring his cock to mouth even lower.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yeah, of course I do." Viktor smiled.

"You're gonna love it. But if you don't you tell me to stop, and I do it. Any moment."

"O-okay... okay, go ahead."

Viktor's smile became predative as he started to mouth between Yuuri's legs again, grabbing his legs to place them over his own shoulders.

"That's really embarrassing, Vikto-ah." Yuuri let out a moan when his mouth touched his rim for the first time.

"You want me to stop?"

"No, no, _please_ "

"Such a sensitive boy, I barely touched you..." Viktor teased, and returned to giving kisses to Yuuri's rim before he could retort. He let out a whimper at Viktor's tongue probing at his entrance.

"Such a nice ass, Yuuri, fuck, I love it."

" _Fuck_."

"Yeah? You want me to?" Yuuri nodded, eager. "You know what I want to do? I want to fuck you with my tongue until you come from just that. And then I want to fuck you. Hard. Until you come again. You want that?"

Yuuri whimpered and nodded again.

"Please. Please, Viktor."

He repressed a chuckle before burying his face between Yuuri's cheeks again.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests for all the ships from my fandoms + a kink from this [kink list](http://drarina1737.tumblr.com/post/170871368888/a-list-of-69-kinks) either on the comments or on [my tumblr.](drarina1737.tumblr.com) Please leave kudos and comments! They fuel me!


End file.
